Oasis of the Seas 2014
The first cruise production of Cats opened on Royal Caribbean Cruise Line's Oasis of the Seas on 2nd November 2014. Production Specifics This production of Cats is performed "in rep", alternating with a circus-style show, with many of the cast playing in both shows. While this version is produced by Royal Caribbean, the whole show is now based on the UK/European version of Cats with the exception that, like in every American production, the "Ballad of Billy McCaw" is replaced by the Italian aria "In Una Tepida Notte". The costume designs are UK style, originally the US Troika Tour costumes were to be used, but with the Palladium production combining the properties of the UK Tour and the German Tent Tour, a full set of costumes became available and are used in this production. Troika are still involved with the costume maintenance. The set (NAP 18) is notably similar to the one of the German Tent Tour (NAP 19). The production still uses the "Rockstar" original version of Tugger's character (instead of the "Street Cat" version that had its premiere in London in 2014). However, the choreography of the Jellicle Ball has been reworked. The cast consists of 22 cats. The production uses the American names for the kittens: Tumblebrutus, Plato, Sillabub and Pouncival. There's no Electra in the cast. As the show is "In Rep" on a cruise ship, there are no swings, and wig and costume maintenance is carried out by the cast themselves. In August 2019, the new, 10th cast began rehearsing an abridged, 90 minute edit of the show. Creative Team *Associate Director & Choreographer: Chrissie Cartwright *Assistant Director & Choreographer: Gavin Eden *Resident Director: Michael Clowers *Resident Choreographer: JP Christensen *Associate Set Designer: Alan Walker *Associate Lighting Designer: Howard Eaton *Associate Sound Designer: Greg Pink *Costume Supervisor: Tracy Stiles *Wigs Supervisor: Jenny Dean *Make-Up developed by: Karen Dawson *Music Supervisor: Graham Hurman *Production Manager: Jon Shaw *Royal Carribbean Music Supervisor: Ben Bryant Gallery Cruise Group 1.jpg Cruise Group 2.jpg Cruise Group 3.jpg Media Cast The Casts are known by numbers (eg. "Cast 6"). Official information about the casts for this production is very hard to find as there is no official website or programme. November 2014 (Cast 1) Erica Hansen, who plays Jennyanydots, is the only actress who has been in a production of Cats (US National/Troika tour) before; all the others are making their debuts in Cats. May 2015 (Cast 2) Opening Night of Cast 2 was ~8 May 2015 Final Performance of Cast 2 was ~7 November 2015 November 2015 (Cast 3) Opening Night of Cast 3 was ~13 November 2015 Final Performance of Cast 3 was ~7 May 2016 May 2016 (Cast 4) Opening Night of Cast 4 was 12 May 2016 Final Performance of Cast 4 was 29 October 2016 November 2016 (Cast 5) Opening Night of Cast 5 was 3 November 2016 Final Performance of Cast 5 was 8 July 2017 July 2017 (Cast 6) Opening Night of Cast 6 was 15 July 2017 Final Performance of Cast 6 was 14 April 2018 April 2018 (Cast 7) Opening Night of Cast 7 was 21 April 2018 Final Performance of Cast 7 was 4 November 2018 November 2018 (Cast 8) Opening Night of Cast 8 was 9 November 2018 Final Performance of Cast 8 was 31 March 2019 April 2019 (Cast 9) Autumn 2019 (Cast 10) Category:Productions